<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overtime at The Last Hearth Resort by TheReluctantBadger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186002">Overtime at The Last Hearth Resort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBadger/pseuds/TheReluctantBadger'>TheReluctantBadger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lifeguards, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Swimming Pools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBadger/pseuds/TheReluctantBadger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Gendrya Gift Exchange 2020</p><p>For the prompts:<br/>Lifeguard – Gendry is a lifeguard at the local pool. Every morning, Arya comes to swim laps before anyone else gets there. Gendry has no one to watch but her.</p><p>And</p><p>“Stop biting. You can’t leave any marks.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gendrya Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overtime at The Last Hearth Resort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth/gifts">the_truth_is_in_the_tooth</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#</p><p> </p><p>It was ridiculous. Completely ridiculous. No sane person would willingly choose to swim at five in the morning. But, he was getting paid overtime, money that he could definitely use this Christmas. And, seeing as it was the holidays, that also meant that several prominent families had chosen to spend their precious family time at The Last Hearth Resort, hence the reason for the open shifts available. </p><p> </p><p>So, that was the whole reason why Gendry found himself shuffling across the staff parking lot from his car to the door of the pool complex. He did his best to keep body movement at a maximum until the door had been unlocked and he was stepping into the humid warmth of the building. The soft glow of the security lights radiated onto the golden browns of the wood walls. If there was one thing that The Last Hearth Resort did well, it was ambience. Every building on the premises was furnished to look like a quaint log cabin, complete with warm lighting and stonework mixed into the wood. It was charming to say the least, and it fit in perfectly against the backdrop of the Black Wall Mountain Range that it sat at the base of.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry made his usual rounds turning off the security system and turning on the lights. It wasn't a hard job at all to be honest, the clientele was usually snobby rich folk, but they were decent and the whole gig paid enough to keep him relatively comfortable while he went to uni. Besides, he would much rather remind rowdy kids not to run and do cannon-balls than to run a checkout counter or bus tables. </p><p> </p><p>With his duffle bag put away safely in his locker, Gendry stripped off his sweatpants and replaced them with swimming trunks. He wouldn't ditch his hoodie yet, though. He was still a southern boy at heart and it would take more than a few minutes in the heat to chase the chill from his bones.</p><p> </p><p>He had just stepped out from a quick trip to the restroom, though, when he heard a loud splash coming from the lap pool.</p><p> </p><p>"If it's that fucking ghost kid, I'm going home." Gendry whispered to himself. Screw the overtime pay. He hated Lem for telling him that rumor.</p><p> </p><p>But walking out into the pool area, Gendry was met with the sight of a living person in the water...and he couldn't decide if that was better or worse.</p><p> </p><p>The young woman was slowly making her way down the stretch, lithe body moving easily through the water. He found himself having to stop and watch for a moment at the movement of her just below the gentle waves.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" he yelled when she surfaced at the other end. "No swimming without a lifeguard on duty!"</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that your job?" she yelled right back when her head whipped around to cock an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Gods she was gorgeous… He usually didn't get smitten so fast, but this girl was something else. Gendry had to swallow, but still managed to keep his scowl. "Yeah, but I wasn't in here."</p><p> </p><p>"Well...you are now." she shrugged, seemingly unphased by his scolding, and turned right back to kick off of the tiles.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry cursed and raked a hand roughly through his hair. 'Who in their right mind...at 5 am…' he grumbled in his head, shuffling over to his lifeguard stand.</p><p> </p><p>To call it a "stand" was an overstatement. It was an elevated chair. Nothing more. Gendry's long legs easily hoisted him up the two rungs before he dropped himself down heavily into the seat. It may be his job to be there, but now that he actually had to work it somehow made the time of day seem all the more extreme. He grumbled to himself yet again and crossed his arms over his chest. Spreading his legs in order to slump down in the seat, he fixed his eyes on the girl in the pool.</p><p> </p><p>His mother had raised him right, gods rest her soul, and he did his best to be a gentleman when it came to things like staring at beautiful women. But if Mr. Dondarrion walked in and found him on his phone instead of paying attention to his duty, he'd be fired on the spot. So, he really had nothing else to do but watch as the girl swim back and forth along the length of the pool. She definitely swam often, he decided. She had the body for it, and the movements seemed to come very naturally for her. Besides, she must be disciplined with it if she chose to start off her day with pool laps.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gendry let his eyes glide along her figure, from the few brown strands of hair that poked out of her swim cap down to the prominent ass that occasionally came up above the waves. 'I bet it would feel nice...' This woman wasn't hard to look at at all. Despite his upright intentions, there were soon other things that were beginning to turn upright. He shifted in his seat and adjusted his trunks, moving one leg to cross over in an attempt to hide the very obvious tent.</p><p> </p><p>"Does it really take that little to get you going?"</p><p> </p><p>Gendry's eyes shot up to where the girl had stopped swimming. His wide eyes locked with her playful ones as she floated near the center of the pool. "No...no...it's not…"</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to die.</p><p> </p><p>"It's ok." she smirked. "I have brothers, I understand."</p><p> </p><p>She had meant for it to help, but Gendry only groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Then he heard her laugh. It was as beautiful as she was. "Don't be. I'm actually a little flattered."</p><p> </p><p>Gathering enough strength, he removed his hands to find that she had swam over to the edge of the pool, directly in front of him. "I'm Arya." she introduced.</p><p> </p><p>"Gendry." he replied, still keeping his leg crossed as a barrier to the erection that still hadn't quite gone down. And, with the way she was grinning up at him, he doubted that it would go away anytime soon. "So, you're...uh...here with your family?" The last thing that he needed was protective brothers or an angry father coming in to find him like this…</p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded. "Yeah. My dad's good friends with the owner, so he invited us to come spend Christmas here."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, that's nice." His mouth was way too dry.</p><p> </p><p>"It is." she smiled. "It's nice having everyone together. We don't normally get that."</p><p> </p><p>"I can understand that." Gendry nodded. "It's usually just me and maybe a few friends at Christmas."</p><p> </p><p>"No family?"</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, and a part of him registered faintly that his erection really was dropping. "No, uh...my mom passed a few years ago. Wasn't ever close with her family. And I never knew my dad, so…"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh wow I'm so sorry." Arya's eyes grew wide. "I should have never…"</p><p> </p><p>"No it's fine!" Gendry stopped her. "You couldn't have known. And I've made my peace with it."</p><p> </p><p>#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#</p><p> </p><p>At 6am the golden sunlight was just beginning to shine out over the horizon, and Gendry had since moved from his stand to sit on the edge of the pool. His feet swished around lazily while Arya floated nearby on her back. Their conversation had jumped between at least eight different topics by then, and she had just started comparing their respective majors in uni, but slowly Gendry could feel his attention slipping.</p><p> </p><p>Her breasts were on display now. Not too big, but not non-existent either. They looked just right for grabbing onto, just big enough to hold in his hands while he…</p><p> </p><p>"Gendry, you're doing it again."</p><p> </p><p>He could feel the heat in his face as he turned the deepest shade of red, eyes darting over to Arya's smug look.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to stop?" Despite the grin plastered to her face, her words held sincerity, and before he could even answer she was turning herself upright.</p><p> </p><p>'Fuck, I'm sorry." he apologized yet again and angled himself away so that she wouldn't have to look at his arousal that had made a glorious comeback.</p><p> </p><p>"Has it been a while?" she asked, and he felt the water ripple as she moved closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." he sighed. "Yeah, it has."</p><p> </p><p>Her wet, wrinkly hand on his knee took him by surprise. "Same here." she said right as he turned to look back down at her. It wasn't until then that he noticed the color of her eyes, grey. Could she get any more stunning? Arya bit her lip lightly as their gaze held and, slowly, she floated over to spread his legs and move in between them.</p><p> </p><p>She paused then, fingers gently massaging his knees but moving no further, not until Gendry reached out and pulled the swim cap from her head.</p><p> </p><p>That was when the dam broke. With arms that must have been stronger than they appeared, Arya hoisted herself up to straddle his lap. It was instantly too much: the wet warmth of her against him, that beautiful face inches from his, her hands cupping his neck while his own instinctively held onto her hips. If anyone were to walk in now, he would be slaughtered...and then fired. But when Arya shifted against him, suddenly all thoughts turned to grinding himself up against her and savoring the perfect feeling of her against him.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't….uh…. I'm not a guy for one night stands….or anything like that." a small sliver of reason fought its way out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Neither am I." Arya admitted, the high flit of her voice telling him that she was enjoying this just as much as he was. "But...I think we both need this."</p><p> </p><p>And it was with that that Gendry brought up a hand to tangle in her soft brown hair and guide her lips down to his.</p><p> </p><p>Even just that first kiss was enough to make his erection twitch underneath her. Her mouth was soft, but it was eager, and soon they were tilting into each other while their lips tasted and nipped and made wonderful love. He needed more, though, and obviously she did too because as soon as her tongue slipped through to meet with his Gendry groaned loud enough to echo through the large space around them. This spurred Arya on, and he could have nearly cried for joy when her hand slipped down to cup him through his swim trunks.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck…" he cursed harshly and buried his face in her neck. It felt so good, even through the fabric, her long fingers moving up and down his shaft that by now was threatening to poke out of his waistband.</p><p> </p><p>"Not here." she then whispered, giving one last gentle squeeze before removing her hand. Those two words both threw a bucket of ice on his body and lit a fire within it. Not here…..but somewhere…</p><p> </p><p>Arya leaned down to gently pull at his ear with her lips. "Tonight. My room. 510. I'll leave it unlocked."</p><p> </p><p>#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#</p><p> </p><p>Arya hadn't specified a time, nor how they would communicate to the other if plans changed. To be honest, he hadn't had any faculties to think of follow up questions when Arya had strutted out of the pool complex, leaving him sitting there on the edge of the pool with an erection so hard that he worried about passing out when he finally stood up.</p><p> </p><p>He settled on midnight though, feeling it a reasonable enough time even though what he was doing was not reasonable in the slightest. What if someone noticed him? He was a pool guy, and the pools always closed at 9pm. There would be no reason for him to stay over, let alone be in the guest areas. What if her family saw him? She hadn't specified how many brothers she had, but even more than one was enough to worry about. What if she had changed her mind and turned him away…</p><p> </p><p>That last thought came to his head right as the elevator doors opened up on the fifth floor. The dead silence reassured him at least somewhat, so he stepped out and began a soft walk down the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>Room 508</p><p> </p><p>Room 509</p><p> </p><p>Room 510</p><p> </p><p>He paused in front of the very ordinary door readjusting the duffle bag strap on his shoulder, but didn't give himself enough time to back down before he thrust out his hand to take the knob. It turned without issue and the door pushed open.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry stepped into what seemed to be darkness, but as he closed the door behind him and his eyes began to adjust, he saw that there was a small lamp that was lit close to the bed…….where Arya lay waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello." she greeted simply.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." he returned, feeling like an idiot when his mouth refused to close all the way. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help it, though. Not with the way that she had herself draped back against the pillows, dressed only in an oversized shirt and what seemed to be a simple black thong. The same slender legs that he had eyed this morning were spread across the rustic themed bedcovers, and when he finally jerked his eyes back up to her face she was flashing the brightest smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I was hoping you'd come."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course." he nodded, but then the room fell back into silence. </p><p> </p><p>Gendry felt as though he was broken. He wanted to move forward, but at the same time he would have been perfectly content to just stay put and admire the scene that seemed too good to be true. And he was hard. Hard enough to put his arousal that morning to shame. Arya glanced down a few times as he remained still by the door, and he could tell even from the distance that the look in her eyes changed.</p><p> </p><p>But then she seemed concerned, and he was about to feel very self conscious before she finally asked, "Do you still want to do this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Yeah, I do." he replied eagerly. </p><p> </p><p>"Well…?" Arya gave a small laugh and patted the bed beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry couldn't help but to laugh as well. "Sorry." he apologized, finally willing himself to step closer. He dropped his duffle over against the dresser. "I told you, I don't do stuff like this…"</p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded in understanding and sat up. But the time Gendry had reached the bed, she was kneeling on the edge of the mattress. With her hand on his shoulder, Gendry found the next few steps to come much easier as he stood before her.</p><p> </p><p>"If it helps," she started. "I wouldn't have proposed this if I didn't trust you."</p><p> </p><p>Her hands slid up to his shoulders, and Gendry's mind slipped back to how good they had felt on him that morning. "Are you sure? You trust me?" </p><p> </p><p>She nodded, pulling him the final step closer to press their bodies together. "I've got a decent intuition about people. Plus, only a good guy would have been embarrassed about his hard-on like you were."</p><p> </p><p>Gendry couldn't have responded to that even if he had wanted to. But the firm warmth of Arya against him, and her perfect lips brushing against the side of his neck. His eyes slipped closed and he let himself get lost in the beautiful bliss of tender physical affection. Wanting her closer, he brought his hands up to splay over her lower back and hold her to him.</p><p> </p><p>She felt so...right.</p><p> </p><p>"Arya," he began, wanting to get it out before it became lost in his mind. "I...I brought condoms."</p><p> </p><p>Her movements stopped, but he felt her lips smile against his skin. "I'm on the pill. But you can still wear one if you want."</p><p> </p><p>"I just want you." He turned his head to capture her lips, and that was the beginning of the end.</p><p> </p><p>This kiss was a million times better than the one they had shared that morning. This kiss didn't carry the worry of someone catching them. It was unbridled and intimate. As Gendry's head spun with the distinct taste of her lips, he moved his hands to feel downwards until they dropped below the hem of her shirt. Without any ceremony at all, Arya quickly broke the kiss to remove the garment. Gendry couldn't have said where it landed, because his eyes were only fixed on the perfect pair of breasts that Arya was now guiding his hands to feel.</p><p> </p><p>"You said it's been a while." she whispered. "You still remember how to take care of a woman?"</p><p> </p><p>They were barely more than strangers, so Arya had no way of knowing what a competitive man he was. She had given him a challenge that he wouldn't turn away. Gently but firmly, he pushed on her shoulders until she dropped back onto the mattress. She was the picture of an angel, hair fanned out around her head as she gazed up at him. He took only a moment to scan his eyes down her body, but then wasted no time in moving down to kiss her chest, lips trailing to one side until they were closing around a perked nipple. Arya's hands in his hair gave him all the confirmation he needed, and her moans of "yes" and "gods that's good" urged him on. He suckled and nipped until the peak was red and tender before moving to repeat his actions with the other. </p><p> </p><p>She was panting by that point, and her knees had drawn up to close him in. He wasn't giving in just yet, though. She trusted him, and he was going to make this worth her while. Gendry moved his face down her body, peppering it with kisses and licks. When she moaned particularly loud at a kiss on her hip bone, Gendry planted himself there to worry the area with gentle nips until she was squirming beneath him. </p><p> </p><p>He could smell her now, being so close to where he wanted to be. The thin fabric of the thong did very little to hide just how aroused she was. Her legs parted further as he moved down to face her there, and when his fingers pulled back the thong to look at her glistening folds she moaned "Just rip it off."</p><p> </p><p>Gendry wished that he could, but instead he chose to pull the garment down her legs and toss it to the floor. Perhaps he'd ask her for it later, as a memory of their night. But for now he was intent on making sure that she watched him as he lowered his face to her.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, she tasted so good. Gendry groaned against her at the sensations on his tongue. The thought had hit him, however, that he was going in blind as to what she liked in bed. So, opting to just follow her lead, Gendry gave attention to what she responded to best.</p><p> </p><p>He sucked, he nipped, he swirled, but when he pressed his tongue flat to her clit Arya garbled out something that sounded like his name and rolled her hips against him. A swell of masculine pride filled his chest and he repeated the action, being rewarded by a new flood of her taste as she grew even more wet against his mouth. Before Gendry knew it, Arya was grabbing a pillow and shoving it over her face to scream into as her legs shook around his head.</p><p> </p><p>He gently slowed his tongue, helping her down from her peak until he felt her go completely limp on the bed. Slowly climbing up, he was soon met with the sight of a very contented smile on her face, eyes still closed and chest slowing it's breaths.</p><p> </p><p>"I take it that was good?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>She hummed and nodded, those stunning grey eyes opening to beam up at him. "Thank you. Pretty sure I've never been eaten out that well."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah?" he smiled back down, unable to help the hand that came up to brush away some stray hairs from her face. "Well… I'm glad I could give you that."</p><p> </p><p>Another happy hum came from her. But then she reached up to grab at the hem of his shirt. "It really isn't fair that I'm the only one naked."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Gendry laughed, sitting up on his knees. "It isn't."</p><p> </p><p>He had just started to pull his shirt up, though, when Arya stopped him with a timid, "Wait."</p><p> </p><p>Gendry cocked a worried eyebrow, watching as she quickly jumped up to her knees as well. "Can...I undress you?" she asked as she reached out to take the hem of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, sure." was all he could reply.</p><p> </p><p>Giving one of her little smirks, Arya pulled the shirt up over his head and tossed it away with their other clothes. "I just really like being the one to do the undressing." she explained. "It makes me feel like I'm unwrapping a gift that's just for me."</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help the goofy grin that came to his face at that. "Well then, unwrap me."</p><p> </p><p>Arya grinned as well, and before long the two of them were giggling as she fought to pull down his sweatpants and underwear. But the laughter died when his throbbing cock bounced out of his boxers. Gendry watched as Arya licked her lips and reached out to take it. Instantly his knees buckled and he slumped forward at the sheer pleasure of her touch. And when she released it only to grab a small bottle of lube from the nightstand, Gendry could have died right then and there from bliss.</p><p> </p><p>"It really has been too long, hasn't it." she commented, lubed hand returning to give gentle strokes as she leaned forward to kiss his neck. Gendry nodded, but that was all he could do when her hand began twisting with every upward pump.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you want to do this?" she asked with another tender kiss below his ear.</p><p> </p><p>He almost couldn't believe it. In the past, it had always been the girl telling him how they wanted it. Gendry couldn't remember the last time that someone had asked him how he wanted things.</p><p> </p><p>He knew just what his answer was, though. "I want you on top." he groaned out as her hand gave another slick twist upwards. "Like…..like this morning."</p><p> </p><p>Gendry could have sworn that she moaned at that, but he wasn't sure because as soon as he spoke she was pushing him down to flop gracelessly on the pillows. He couldn't have cared less, though, because she was immediately atop him. With his hands holding onto her hips, Arya lowered them until he felt her wet heat moving against him.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this how you like it?" she asked, her voice cracking with pleasure. "Do you like being ridden?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded his head. "Yeah. I really do." He didn't just like it, he loved it. There was nothing that got him going faster than being able to look up and watch a beautiful woman getting off on his cock. And, so far, none had been as beautiful as Arya…</p><p> </p><p>"What about you?" he then asked. His hand slid up her back to tangle in her hair, pushing her face down to his. "Do you like being on top?"</p><p> </p><p>Arya looked as though she had made an attempt to nod, but it was interrupted when he bucked up against her and she slumped against him. "Yeah…" she finally whispered. "It's the best, feeling a hot fit guy under me...making him know that I'm the one fucking him."</p><p> </p><p>Gendry couldn't help the loud groan that he emitted. At that point, the entire hotel could know that he was with her, because nothing else mattered. He pushed up on her hips, giving her the hint that she eagerly took. Just as soon as her hips were high enough, Gendry positioned himself and pulled her down onto him.</p><p> </p><p>Their gasps came in unison, as did the heartfelt gaze that they shared when he was seated completely inside of her. It felt so perfect, so right. He wondered at the notion that her body felt perfectly made for his, and it was that thought that made him roll up into her. </p><p> </p><p>He watched as her eyes rolled back, and that was all it took. Arya began her movements atop him and it made him wonder if it really hadn't been so long for her. She seemed to know just how fast to move, just how hard to come down on him. He tried to help her by lifting her hips, but eventually he became lost in the pleasure that she was bringing him. A haze filled his mind that consisted entirely of Arya and her tight heat around him. Slowly she was becoming his entire existence.</p><p> </p><p>"You can come when you need to." she struggled to speak, her forehead dropping to his.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, hers moving as well with the motion. "Want you coming on me." Quickly, he dropped a hand down to her clit and did his best to mimick the movement of his tongue with his thumb. At the same time, he latched his lips onto the soft skin of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Gendry," she gasped, a sound that made him trip closer to the edge. "Stop, you can't leave any marks."</p><p> </p><p>But he wanted to though. Even if no one else could know of this night, he wanted her to remember. So, he moved his head down and latched instead to the skin of her ribs. Arya keened and held his head, but she never pushed him away.</p><p> </p><p>With his arms around her, Gendry pulled her harder onto himself until she gave out a high whine. Then, she was fluttering around him, clamping down on his cock as she came from him. It was pure heaven, and Gendry let the feelings overtake him until he felt himself swell and spill inside of her, his lips releasing her skin to moan out her name. </p><p> </p><p>Their coming down felt like a literal drop from paradise. Slowly, gently, they folded into each other, struggling to regain control of their breathing. Suddenly, Gendry found himself becoming aware of little things, like the softness of the skin on Arya's lower back or how calming her breaths on his neck felt. </p><p> </p><p>Gathering what little strength he could muster, Gendry held her as he shifted to the side and laid them down together. Arya instantly curled up into him and entwined their legs. Neither of them spoke for the longest time, and Gendry never felt the need to. It seemed to be enough to just hold each other and be together.</p><p> </p><p>He would have thought her to be asleep, and honestly he was close to dozing off himself when she spoke against his chest. "My family is here the rest of the week. We leave out the day after Christmas."</p><p> </p><p>The implications made him smile, and he smoothed his hand over her back. "Does this mean you'll be swimming early each morning?"</p><p> </p><p>"Depends, will it be you on lifeguard duty?"</p><p> </p><p>"It will be now."</p><p> </p><p>#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#</p><p> </p><p>Gendry hated the cruel numbers on the bedside clock. 4:37 left him no time to return home for a shower. No matter, though. He would rinse off in the pool showers and he at his lifeguard stand by 5.</p><p> </p><p>But he would be insane, though, to not turn and admire the stunning woman who still lay curled up with him under the warm covers.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean it, right?" he had to ask. "I'll see you again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Most definitely." she said softly, eyes half open as she rolled her head over to look up at him.</p><p> </p><p>She was so perfect. Gendry couldn't help but to bring up his hand and trace his fingertips lightly over her collarbone. "Maybe...I can see you somewhere other than the pool?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like that." she grinned lazily, her own hand coming up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Remind me to give you my number."</p><p> </p><p>"You mean what you should have done this morning?" he teased. "What if one of your brothers had caught me?"</p><p> </p><p>Arya rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have let that happen. I was so keyed up for sex that nothing could have gotten in the way."</p><p> </p><p>"And?" Gendry asked, his fingers moving down to caress the tops of her breasts. "Was it worth it?"</p><p> </p><p>She moaned at that, a sound that shot right down to his groin. "Definitely. I think we go pretty well together. We're compatible in bed at least."</p><p> </p><p>He snorted at that and reached up to take her hand and move it to his lips. "Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>With a smile she eagerly nodded. "For sure. I'm not letting the best sex of my life just walk away that easily."</p><p> </p><p>Smiling as well, Gendry slid down to kiss her soundly, swallowing her moans when he rolled over on top of her. She was still so wet and he couldn't resist rolling his half hard cock along her. "The feeling is mutual." he pulled back just enough to say. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>